


Resolution

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A hopeful letter leads to a night that neither angel will likely forget.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TruthfulNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulNomad/gifts).



> Written as a gift for TruthfulNomad for my first go at SPN Rare Pair Secret Santa. I truly hope you enjoy this, I know it's not Christmas themed but New Years is just around the corner and seemed better suited for the wistfulness between these two. 
> 
> Special thanks to nigeltde for the speedy SPAG work and other betaing even though the pairing wasn't exactly her cup of tea, you've been a lifesaver.

Castiel wasn't sure what to expect as he entered the lobby of the grand hotel that matched the address on the ticket he'd received in the mail. It had arrived about a week ago with a letter requesting his presence. He'd shared the letter with Dean who'd insisted on taking him shopping for the sharp, new suit of clothes he was wearing including the shiny, squeaky black shoes that pinched at his toes. He avoided the elevator as long as possible, taking the stairs instead. Eventually the elevator became his lone point of access to reach the rooftop bar where the party was taking place. The air was crisp and cold on his face as he handed off his ticket to the attendant stationed at the entrance to the bar. He scanned the room as he slowly made his way toward the bar, seeking the male vessel that he remembered her taking after she'd released her original one back to her normal life.

"You came, Castiel."

Castiel froze in his tracks at the sound of that low, melodic voice from behind him. He was reluctant to turn around thinking that perhaps he was only imagining what was waiting for him. In the end she saved him the effort, her hand coming to rest lightly on his arm as she shifted to stand in front of him.

"Hannah," he exhaled. "But..."

"I asked," she explained hurriedly. "I promise. I asked to be able to see you, for you to see me in this form one last time."

Castiel swallowed hard as he allowed his gaze to take in the sight of her, the way her dark, lush hair tumbled down softly around her shoulders and the way the knee length shimmering sapphire dress hugged her curves and made her eyes shine.

"You look...stunning," he murmured.

"As do you."

He felt at a loss for words the longer he allowed his gaze to linger on her face, a face that he'd never thought to see again. He felt his breath hitch in his chest as her delicate fingers slid down his arm and moved to gently entwine with his own. He ran his thumb across her knuckles and his lips curved into a soft smile as he used the joining of their hands to bring hers to his lips, brushing a kiss against her pale skin.

"It is good to see you again."

He didn't miss the way her cheeks flushed in response to his gesture and it made his heart warm. Her eyes fell away from meeting his own and for a moment he wondered if he'd done something wrong, if he'd misjudged her feelings.

"I...I'm sorry if I..." he stuttered. "I saw it in a movie once. Sam encourages me to use his Netflix a lot."

"Movies are a window into humanity it seems."

"How so?"

He felt Hannah's hand shift slightly in his own and allowed himself to follow when she slowly tugged him forward toward a wooden floor where people were dancing slowly rather than explain. He hated the feeling of Hannah's fingers slipping from between his own but that sensation was soon replaced by the feel of her arm draped along his neck, fingers brushing lightly against his skin and making goosebumps pebble up under his sleeves. He glanced at the other people dancing around them and shifted his own hands, one to rest lightly on her waist and the other catching hold of her free hand as they swayed to the music. He startled a bit when she shifted closer, the distance between them narrowing to the point where he could hear the echo of her vessel's heartbeat and his grace bled into hers.

"Hannah..."

"Shhhh..."

His eyes slipped shut and despite his misgivings he gave in to the desire to lean in closer, his cheek coming to rest against hers. The faint floral smell of her shampoo tickled his nose and he could feel her breath ghosting against his ear as she spoke.

"Caroline watched a lot of movies," she whispered. "This...this was one of her favorites. The one where despite being apart for a long time, the couple finds their way back to each other on New Year's Eve at a party."

Castiel's brow creased, searching the knowledge that Metatron had given him for the film that matched what Hannah was saying.

"I'll have what she's having," he deadpanned.

Her chuckle fanned against his cheek as she drew back slightly, their eyes meeting once more.

"You truly have spent far too much time with the brothers," she remarked.

Castiel's lips parted to say something only to be cut off by the music stopping and the rest of the guests counting down the last seconds till midnight. His hand that had been on Hannah's waist moved to cradle her bare shoulder instead while the other moved to tenderly cup her jaw.

"If I shouldn't..."

"Please..."

Castiel took Hannah's soft plea as permission as he ducked his head down to slant his lips against hers. Unlike the hurried kiss they'd shared in the hopes of scaring off Caroline's husband, this one lingered well past what was likely appropriate at least if the whoops from some of the partiers nearby were anything to go by. He drew back slowly only to wind up grunting as Hannah reeled him back in for another kiss. By the time he was finally able to open his eyes, his lips were tingling and his whole body felt uncomfortably warm.

"We should...we should go," he murmured.

He felt more than saw her nod before he forced himself to ease back from their embrace. He removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around Hannah's shoulders even though he knew she likely wasn't cold. He gathered her close against his side and made his way through the mess of confetti and balloons toward the elevator that would take them down to the room that Dean had helped him reserve for the night.

“Oh my…” breathed Hannah.

Castiel halted in his tracks and followed Hannah’s gaze upward as the sky above them was filled with fireworks, sparks falling in golden halos and waterfalls. The loud pops from above were echoed by smaller ones around them and it wasn’t long before some well-intentioned individual pressed flutes of bubbling wine into their hands.

“Happy New Year, you two!”

“Ha-happy New Year!” echoed Hannah.

The glass in Hannah’s hand trembled and Castiel shifted his hold on her to steady it, fingers brushing lightly over her skin.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just...overwhelmed, so many feelings, sensations…”

Castiel hummed softly in agreement, his lips curving in a sort of fond smile as he recalled his own years of experience living among the dizzying whirl of humanity both with and without his grace to buffer him against what Hannah felt right now. He lightly tapped his glass against Hannah’s, the soft bell like ring echoing between them, before taking a sip. Despite the fact that it tasted more of molecules than sweet fermented grapes, he gently coaxed Hannah to do the same, wanting to see her reaction. He fought back a chuckle at the way she wrinkled her nose and was somewhat taken aback when she chose to still consume the entire glass.

“You’ve changed, Hannah.”

The deep blue of her eyes was almost enough to drown him as she tipped her head back to look at him. He could see the same thing there that he often saw in his own reflection, an eternity of living condensed into a being so fragile it could break in the blink of an eye.

“I have resolved myself, Castiel,” she responded. “You told me once about the good that could be found in the chaos of humanity. I invited you here because I wanted to experience it the way you do, to lose myself in the chaos, at least for one night.”

“And has it...has it been everything you wanted it to be?”

“Almost.”

“Almost?”

His brows lifted as he watched her slip the fluted glass from his hand and set it aside on a nearby ledge. She shrugged off his jacket and instead draped it over one of her shoulders while reaching out to grasp his hand. He allowed her fingers to entwine with his just before she tugged him toward the elevator they’d been headed for a moment ago. His borrowed heart thudded in his chest and his whole body felt lit up like the fireworks that were gradually fading overhead had been as her palm smacked the button forcefully. 

“Hannah…”

She didn’t say a word, just squeezed his hand and gave him that fathomless look that had him almost cursing himself for allowing whatever ailment he had that made him unique among their brethren to pass to her. A sort of bittersweet melancholy fell over him as they stood there waiting for the elevator to arrive.

“Hannah, please...I…”

The ding of the elevator interrupted Castiel again and before he could blink, Hannah had pulled him inside its tight confines, smashing the buttons to both close the door and begin their descent into the hotel. He faintly caught the thud of his jacket hitting the floor and he inhaled sharply as she pressed herself closer than they’d been before even while dancing. He leaned into her touch when she reached out with her free hand to cradle his cheek and despite his concern for both of them, he didn’t withdraw when her lips found his in a slow, poignant kiss. She broke away only once to whisper a few words against his lips.

“I choose this. I choose you.”


End file.
